My Life As a Teenage Freak
by Lily Dwarf
Summary: rating may go up. its about a girl who moves to london and is exepted to hogwarts, but doesnt go. what will happen to her?


Her life is not complete, It's the closest to empty than anyone's before, She doesn't think she can go on, She doesn't think she can handle it, So she tries to end it, Right here and now, But it's no use, People always break her fall.  
  
"That's it for this week, Katherine. I'll see you here next Tuesday at four." My stupid physiatrist told me.  
  
"Okay, thank you, Dr. Grant." I said and walked out into the warm summer air.  
  
Lake Tahoe was where I lived. I had a house right on the southern side of the lake.  
  
The reason I went to a stupid physiatrist was because I tried to kill myself twice; once by trying to drown in the lake at "winter", and the other time, I tried to jump from a two-story building, but was unfortunately stopped by my dad. My bastard dad.  
  
I tried to end my life because it wasn't worth it; I had only a few friends (but I did have a boyfriend), I didn't belong in this world, and I was made fun of constantly. Everyday I was called a bitch, whore, suicidal freak of nature, and, my favorite, good-for-nothing fucker. I was going into my Junior year in high school and hating it. I did all the "bad" stuff too; weed, E, everything. I was also an achoholic. My dad pretends to care, but he hasn't looked at me since my mom died four years ago.  
  
On my way back home, I stopped off at the local gas station and stole a bottle of vodka. The guy saw me, and didn't even try to stop me, it was like a rutien for me to go there and steal a bottle of alchohale after school everyday. He knows my dad, so he just gets him to pay for it.  
  
See, my dad doesn't care what I do to myself. He saved me from jumping by accedent, and he tells me that he regrets it everyday. There's a lot of love between us huh? Not. I hate him, he hates me. And that's the way it is now, even though he's six feet under.  
  
I got home and found my dad on the couch watching ESPN.  
  
"Bitch, get over here." Feel the love?  
  
"What?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Your aunt wants you to live with her for a year. Why she wants you? I don't know."  
  
"Which aunt? I have a few"  
  
"Minnie"  
  
"I'm going to London?! Thank God! When do I leave this God forsaken place?"  
  
"Tomorrow, so get packing." I ran into my room and packed everything in one hour; I had few things. Then I called Ryan, my boyfriend, and told him I was leaving.  
  
The next morning, I boarded the plane and took my seat in first class; Aunt Minnie was really rich. Plus she was the only family member that really loved me.  
  
Twelve hours later, the plane landed and I got off. I found luggage with little trouble, but then I saw Minnie, and everything was alright.  
  
"Katie! Darling! How are you?" she asked hugging me.  
  
"Fine, now."  
  
"Well, let's put your stuff in the car and get going!" she lead me to the limo (yeah, limo! How cool is that?! I got picked up in London, in a limosine!) and we climbed in. later, we arrived infront of her house at Privet Drive. Why she lived there, when she had enough money to by all of the houses on the southern side of Lake Tahoe, I don't know.  
  
We got out of the limo and it drove off. Minnie showed me to my room and left me to unpack. After I did, I grabbed the bottle of vodka I smuggled in and went outside to explore the neighborhood.  
  
Five minutes later, I was sitting against the wall of the house, drinking the wonderful vodka. I saw a boy in the house next to me, laying in a flower bed.  
  
"Katie! Dinner!" Minnie came out. Then she saw me, with the bottle of vodka in my hands. "What are you drinking?!"  
  
"Vodka, want some?" I offered it to her. She snatched it out of my hand.  
  
"How long have you been drinking?!"  
  
"One year." I hated fighting with my aunt, so I told her straight out.  
  
"What does your father say about this?"  
  
"You think he cares? He hasn't given a fuck about me since mom died. He caught me smoking weed and he just to me not to get ash on the couch." I said, a tear falling from my eye.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, honey." She said, bending down and giving me a hug. "But no smoking, drinking or sex in my house, okay?"  
  
"Who would I sleep with? I don't know anybody"  
  
"Well, I'm taking you to sign up for school tomorrow."  
  
"I thought it didn't start for another two months?"  
  
"Yes, well, they're very picky. Now come inside, dinner's ready" she left and I sat there a minute more. I felt as if I was being watch, so I looked around and saw the boy in the flowerbed looking at me. I gave him the finger and went inside.  
  
After dinner, I went back outside to look at the stars. They were so bright and beautiful, they made me want to reach for them.  
  
"POTTER!" I heard someone bellow from the house next to me. The boy in the flowerbed got up. "HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Your bloody bird is making a racket! If you don't make it stop, I'll tose the cage out the window."  
  
"You do and I have the whole Order after you"  
  
"The what?" a very fat man came into view.  
  
"The Order. You know, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, the whole Weasley family..."  
  
"Th-the one's from the train station?"  
  
"Yep" the boy went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later with an owl of his shoulder. He took a seat on the wall and put the bird in his lap. He idly stroked it while looking at the stars.  
  
"God, Sirius, I miss you. You were a father to me, why did you have to go? It was all my fault; what happened in the Ministry, and I want to let you know that I'm sorry. I endangered some many people hat night. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were all hurt. I won't let that happen again, I promise." I had enough. I quitely went inside and up to bed.  
  
I got up at six o'clock the next morning and went for a run. When I got back, I sat at my spot at the wall, and thought if this year was going to be any good. Then, I saw a girl, about my age, with bright red hair, go up to the house next to me. She knocked on the door and a big, huge, fat boy answered it.  
  
"Um, hello. Is Harry home?" she asked.  
  
"Ginny!" the boy from last night pushed the fat kid out of the way and hugged the girl. "I've missed you! How is everything at home?"  
  
"Horrible."  
  
"You want to talk about it?" he asked, leading her outside. They sat down on the porch and she began to cry. "Shh, Gin, what's wrong?"  
  
"Everything! Ron and Hermione never stop fighting, mum goes into hysterics every time she reads the prophet, Percy still hasn't come home, and our house was attacked by Death Eaters last night."  
  
"What?!" he jumped up.  
  
"They came during dinner. We got them all, but Fred is at St. Mungo's with bad injuries." She said, continuing to cry. He sat back to and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It will be over soon. I promise, the next time I see the bastard, I'll kill him." The girl gave him a weird look. "The prophecy, the tool that Voldemort wanted last year, said that neither of us can live if the other one is still alive. And 'm the only one who can kill him. And he's the only one who can kill me. I'm going to pay him back for all the people he's killed."  
  
"Harry? That wasn't the worst part." She told him, after a few minutes.  
  
"What do you mean?" she pushed her self away from him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I never got over you. no matter what Hermione told you, I didn't get over you. I love you, Harry. I just thought it was only fair for you to know." She stood up and was walking away, when he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I love you too, Ginny" he said and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She kissed back, I could tell. His arms went around her waist, and hers went around his neck.  
  
I had enough, I pulled out my iPod and listened to music. I closed my eyes and mouthed the words to the songs.  
  
"Katie! Come on! Let's enroll you in the school!" Minnie called, but just then, an owl flew over to me.  
  
"Shoo! Get!" I tried, but it wouldn't go away.  
  
"You need to take the letter off it's leg first." The girl across the yard told me.  
  
"How do I do that? It'll bite me!" I've been afraid of birds since I was attacked at the zoo three years ago.  
  
"Here." She came over and untied it. "Looks like a letter to Hogwarts" she said as she handed it to me.  
  
"From where?"  
  
"Open it"  
  
"Dear Miss Crew,  
  
We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, sixth years aren't allowed to join, since we start with first years, but under your circumstances, we feel that you should come.  
  
Attached to this is a list of supplies that you will need. You will be in Gryffindor House. I have noticed that you are staying with your aunt who lives next to Harry Potter, please see him, he will explain.  
  
Albus Dumboldore" I read. "What are they playing at? Where is this so called school? What the fuck?"  
  
"Ah, Harry, are you going to explain?" the girl asked.  
  
"First, I think we should introduce each other. I'm Harry Potter" He extened his hand, which I didn't take. "And this is Ginny Weasley"  
  
"Katherine Crew."  
  
"Okay, now, about this whole thing. You appear to be a witch. You posses magical powers and Hogwarts is a school for people like us to maintain our powers." I was scared. I ran inside, slammed the door, grabbed a bottle of Minnie's wine and ran up stairs to my room. I sat on my bed and started chugging it.  
  
After it was all gone, I knew what I had to do. I went downstairs and found a sharp knife, avoided Minnie, and ran back up stairs. I sat on my bed again. I ran my fingers across the blade, I had done this many times, but this time, it was to end it all.  
  
I pressed the blade against my wrist and dragged it across. It felt so good, and the blood dripping down felt so right. I laughed as I constantly lost blood.  
  
I finally felt dizzy and whispered "Finally, good-bye world" and collapsed.  
  
"Kitty, please wake up. Come on, wake up. I need you" I heard someone whisper. I opened my eyes, but only barely. "Kitty! Oh thank God!" I looked to see who it was, even though I didn't need to, only one person called me Kitty.  
  
"Ryan" I whispered. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry, Ryan. I couldn't take it anymore." I began to cry.  
  
"Shhhh" he said soothingly, stroking my forehead with the back of his fingers. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I'm just glad your alright."  
  
"Katherine! Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Minnie came into the room, carrying coffee. "We were so worried!"  
  
"We? You mean not just you and Ryan, or do people actually care about me?"  
  
"Your dad is really worried." Ryan told me.  
  
"Yeah, right. He doesn't give a fuck about me. He'd prefer me dead."  
  
"That's not true. He loves you" Minnie claimed.  
  
"Really, then why did he do this to me?" I asked, showing her my arms, which were covered with brusies.  
  
"He-he beat you?" Minnie choked.  
  
"Only every other day" I said coldly.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she muttered, hugging me. That's when I noticed two people in the corner. Harry and Ginny.  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"They wanted to make sure you were okay, they helped me get you over here."  
  
"Where is here?"  
  
"A local hospital, I can't remember the name, never could." She said dismissivly.  
  
"They told us about the letter you got." Ryan spoke up.  
  
"That piece of crap? It's just someone playing a sick joke"  
  
"It's no joke." An old man said, coming in. He was really old, tall and had lots of white hair. "I am Albus Dumblodore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. And I assure you it is no joke."  
  
"Well, I'm not going. I'm most likely going home to my bastard of a father anyway."  
  
"You're not going home to him, you and Ryan are staying with me for the school year." Minnie told me.  
  
"But I'm not going to this crack pot school." I stated. Albus just nodded, turned to leave and motioned for Ginny and Harry to follow.  
  
"You don't know what you're missing out on" Harry told me before he left.  
  
"Yeah, it's really fun there" Ginny added.  
  
"How long was I here?" I asked after they left.  
  
"A week. Ryan flew in yesterday and insisted on staying with you over night, just incase you woke up." Ryan leaned in and gave my a quick kiss, and pulled away. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back in, deepening the kiss.  
  
"I love you" I muttered against his lips.  
  
"I love you too"  
  
I was in there for another week. Ryan stayed by my side the whole time, and at night, when no one was there, he crawled into bed next to me, and let me snuggle up next to him.  
  
When we got back to Minnie's, I showed Ryan my room, which Minnie agreed that if nothing happened, would be his too.  
  
"So what should we do for the rest of summer?" I asked him, smiling. We were against the wall, in my favorite spot. He had his arms wrapped around me and I was leaning against his chest.  
  
"I don't know" he said, smirking. I sat up and kissed him. My lips traced his, begging for entry. He didn't let them down. I pushed him down onto the grass and started laughing. Then he pulled me down on top of him and we both laughed, until our lips met again.  
  
Soon it got dark, and Ryan offered to take me out to dinner and then a movie. I accepted, we told Minnie, and then left.  
  
A/N: that's it for now! Tell me if you like it. And don't worry, it will have more h/g and such in it. And more magic! Gasp!  
  
Lots of love, Lily 


End file.
